Nyan Cat Reaction!
by Frostyjackluv
Summary: I've watch Nyan Cat, you've probably watch Nyan Cat, but have Rotg, Brave, Tangled, Httyd and Tangled watched Nyan Cat. ALL THEIR REACTIONS TO THIS VIRAL VIDEO! R and r! T for slight cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOO, EVERYONE! So this was a dare by smurfsandharrypotterrocks12(i think) on Frozen:Time to Truth or Dare. Check it out! So, I decided, why not make this into a story. So, here you go. Reaction, to Nyan Cat!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Rotg, Httyd, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled.**

**Btw:Everyone is in separate rooms.**

* * *

Tangled:

(Rapunzel stares and vid starts)

Rapunzel:OoO! Oh my goodness!

Eugene:What is this?

* * *

Jack:Is this suppose to be a joke?

Bunny:Seriously?

Tooth:It's adorable! ^w^

* * *

Hiccup:(loling)

Astrid:What the...

Fishlegs:Awwww!

Toothless:O.o?

* * *

Merida:Shut up!O_O

* * *

Kristoff:I don't see the point in this.

Anna:Awwwwwwwww!

Elsa:Where is it going?!

Hans:What the f*** is this?

Olaf:It's so cute!

* * *

Hiccup:(keeps laughing out loud)

* * *

Eugene:I'm expecting some kind of explosion or something to happen.

* * *

Merida:Kill me.

* * *

Bunny:Geez, cat! Stop saying 'meow'!

Sandy:)_)

Jack:I'd rather fall off Mt. Everest.

* * *

Hans:SHUT UP! PLEASE!

Anna:SO cute!

Elsa:Is it saying 'meow' or 'nyan'?

* * *

Rapunzel:I want it.

* * *

Astrid:Turn it off!

Snoutlout:Nope. Don't get it.

Tuffnut:Why is it so annoying?!

Ruffnut:How did I end up here?

Hiccup:I can't...('D)..I can't even!

* * *

North:What's the point of this?

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!**

* * *

Frosty:What did you see?

Merida:Really?

* * *

Rapunzel:Adorableness.

Eugene:A cat. Farting rainbows. With a poptart body. Running through space!

* * *

Tooth:Cuteness. That's all I saw.

Bunny:Seriously?

Jack:A kitten pooping a really long rainbow with a strawberry poptart for a body!

North:A kitten.

Sandy:a cat

* * *

Hiccup:A cat.

Snotlout:The death of me.

Astrid:Seriously?

* * *

Elsa:Your kidding?

Anna:A really cute kitty running through space.

Frosty:Would you watch it again?

Hans:F***, no!

* * *

Jack:Over my dead body!

Tooth:Yes, defiantly yes!

* * *

Hiccup:I guess, depends.

Astrid:Hell, no!

* * *

Merida:I'd rather cut mah ears off!

* * *

Rapunzel:Of course!

Eugene:I would jump off the roof of Punzie's tower than watch this again.

* * *

Olaf:Yeah!

Kristoff:Uhhhh, no.

Anna:Yes, yes, yes!

Elsa:Is my hair green? NO!

* * *

Bunny:I'mma gouge mah eyes out if I see that again.

North:Don't really know.

* * *

Toothless:Really, woman?

* * *

Fishlegs:Yeah, because it looks snuggly and warm!

* * *

Frosty:Did you know there's a 10-hour video of this?

Astrid:0_0, what?

Hiccup:Whoa, how long did it take?

Toothless:O_O

* * *

Hans:F*** this, I'm outta here.

Elsa:You're kidding.

Kristoff:You're kidding, right?

Olaf:REALLY?! *W*

Anna:Wow.

* * *

Jack:S***!

Bunny:D***it! That's long.

* * *

Merida:Kill me now.

* * *

Eugene:Ooh, yikes!

Frosty:How long do you think you would make it?

* * *

Astrid:I'd already be out the door.

Snoutlout:I would give up on the first second.

Hiccup:I don't think I would watch it at all.

* * *

Jack:1 second.

Tooth:The whole video!

Bunny:Oy!

North:Serious?

* * *

Elsa:15 min or less. That's all.

Anna: 9 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds.

Olaf:Dunno, the whole video, maybe.

Kristoff:I'd be out the door.

* * *

Merida:Seriously?

* * *

Frosty:If you had anything to say to it, what would you say?

Eugene:Go, f*** yourself, cat!

* * *

Jack:F*** yourself.

Bunny:Stop being so d*** annoying!

Tooth:Can I have you?

* * *

Anna:Can I adopt you?

Elsa:I wouldn't say anything.

Olaf:You're so adorable!

Kristoff:Nothing.

* * *

Snoutlout:(sticks middle finger up)

Astrid:Why are you annoying?

Hiccup:You're confusing.

* * *

Merida:You make mah head hurt, b****.

* * *

Rapunzel:Can you put it on again?

(video starts again)

* * *

**Welll, there you have it! All their reactions! Who should react to what? YOU DECIDE! See yall later! Frosty out!**


	2. These Anacondas don't!

**Alrighty, whos ready to paaarrrrttttttttyyyyyyyyy! WOOT WOOT! Alright, next up Anaconda!**

**Sadly, I don't own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, BH6 and httyd(2)...**

**I need to have other movies ppl! Love y'all!**

**(all in separate rooms)**

*video starts and Elsa has a weird face*

Anna:Ummm, ew?

Kristoff:They are nearly naked.

* * *

RRapunzel: Please don't make me watch the rest of this...please...

* * *

Merida:I think I'll need a memory implant after this.

* * *

Baymax:I lack to see why I am watching this.

Hiro:...aren't I too young?

* * *

Astrid:I knew not to agree to this...again...

Hiccup:Nope. *gets up and leaves*

Toothless: 0,0...

Valka:Err, she must have an obsession with butts.

Snoutlout: Need to go bleach my eyes now

* * *

Elsa: No. *freezes laptop*

Hans: Hot dayum. That girl has ass. It freaks me out.

Kristoff: Reindeers are better than people. Even that weird girl...

* * *

Honey Lemon: I did not sign up for this.

Wasabi: Whoa...whoa,,,.what is she...GAH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOPPPP!

Gogo: Well then. Here comes the lap dance. Perfect.

* * *

Euegene: No.

Rapunzel: I just...

* * *

Merida: never again...

* * *

**QUESTION TIME**

* * *

Frosty: What did you see?

Elsa: My eye virginity die.

Kristoff: My life go down a drain.

Hans: Dat ass.

* * *

Astrid: Something I could've gone my whole life without seeing.

Toothless: *passed out*

Valka: The messed up generation of this world.

* * *

Hiro: Something I thought I'd never see.

* * *

Frosty: Would you watch it again?

Rapunzel: Unless I'm a pervert no. Which I'm not. I'm not. I'M NOT.

Eugene: Hahahahahaha. No.

* * *

Merida: You'll have to kill me.

* * *

Astrid: I'll chop heads if I do. So no,

Snoutlout: Nah. Depends.

Valka: Why would I watch something as explicit as that again?

* * *

Elsa: Let it no! Let it no! Won't watch it no more!

Anna: Negative.

* * *

Honey Lemon: The options: No, no, no, no, no. I choose, all of the above!

* * *

Frosty: Dang haha. Looks like sooooo many reactions! So don't kill me for not updating, I'll have y'all know, I'm taking tons of stuffs, soooooooo yeeeeaaaaaaah. Bai bai!


End file.
